Bubblegum Trap!
by cemody909
Summary: "Jangan main-main, dong. Serius, nih!" Sebuah fic singkat gaje bagaikan makan permen karet. Agak mengundang... err entahlah QAQ)


"Yoosungie? Ah, syukurlah kau angkat!

Dengarkan aku, aku…

Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Yoosung… Dengarkan aku.

Aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu, tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini… Tolong aku, Yoosung.

Datanglah ke tempatku. Cepat…

Aku akan menunggumu tapi kau harus segera datang…

Kumohon..."

* * *

 **Bubblegum Trap!**

.

 _Sebuah_ fanfiction _singkat nan gaje._

 _._

 _Mystic Messenger masih punya Cheritz. Elizabeth Bab III masih punya Han Jumin… Nggak nyambung sama cerita, sih~_

* * *

"Oh, kau datang?"

Yoosung menarik satu ujung bibirnya sambil memaksakan sebuah tawa untuk seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tengah duduk selonjoran di atas sofa, mencoba menampilkan ekspresi yang menggambarkan betapa ia sudah lelah dengan semuanya.

" _Hyung_ … Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku saat menerima teleponmu itu… Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih untuk menjawab SEMUA pertanyaan keamananmu – aku bahkan tidak peduli apakah telur atau ayam yang muncul duluan atau ada berapa jumlah kaki yang sebenarnya dimiliki kaki seribu, apalagi harus mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Swahili! Lalu setelah semua pengalaman yang menguras energi dan emosi ini kau cuma berkata: 'OH, KAU DATANG?' sambil duduk santai seperti itu?!"

Sungguh penekanan yang sempurna pada kata-kata berhuruf besar. Cekikikan pelan Seven – sang pemuda berkacamata – merespon dumelan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi milik sang pemuda polos tersebut.

"Tapi kau datang, 'kan?" Seven memeluk bantal kecil di atas dadanya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan tawanya. Setelah puas tertawa, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada laki-laki muda yang masih berdiri di depan pintunya yang setengah terbuka. "Masuk, masuk. Ayo duduk dulu~"

"Hmph!"

Meskipun begitu, Yoosung menutup pintu tersebut, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, di dekat sofa tersebut.

"Kau marah?" tanya Seven. Nada suaranya terdengar hangat. Yoosung menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan rekannya itu.

"Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, _Hyung_. Bisa tidak jangan main-main seperti itu sekali saja? Bagaimana kalau benar-benar terjadi apa-apa denganmu?" Ada sedikit serak dalam respon yang diberikannya. Seven melepas satu tangannya dari dekapan pada bantalnya, lalu meraih jemari Yoosung dan menggenggamnya perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok~ Aku cuma iseng–"

Pemuda manis itu menyentak tangannya lalu duduk di atas tubuhnya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah rekannya. Tidak ada aura polos atau imut pada tampilannya saat ini.

"Kau tidak tahu caranya bersikap serius, _Hyung_?"

Terdengar dalam dan lirih. Seven menelan ludahnya, gugup akan kejadian yang munculnya begitu tiba-tiba.

"Err… Yoosungie? Kau betulan marah? Aku minta…"

"Kau memang salah, _Hyung_ , tapi dari pada meminta maaf aku ingin kau belajar bagaimana caranya mengurangi keisenganmu itu."

Tatapan mata ungu Yoosung terlihat tajam. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Seven berharap dari jarak sedekat ini Yoosung tidak akan fokus pada wajahnya yang merah padam, saking malunya.

"Y-Yoo–"

"Ya?"

Bagi Seven, yang seumur-umur belum pernah berdekatan seperti ini dengan manusia mana pun, ini benar-benar membuatnya hatinya kacau tak karuan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sendi-sendi tubuhnya terasa lemas karenanya.

"Shh, tidak apa-apa, kok," Yoosung menyentuh bibir God Seven, si raja iseng, dengan telunjuknya. Yang disentuh menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam itu.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini, Yoosung…"

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau belajar jadi serius?" Wajah Yoosung mendekat ke arah lehernya yang terekspos jelas, lalu bergerak hingga sampai di telinganya dan meniupnya perlahan. "Kau harus merasakan seperti apa yang aku rasakan, _Hyung_."

"Aku– Ngh…!"

Seperti ada aliran listrik imajiner yang mengirimkan setrum yang membuatnya menggelinjang saat ujung lidah laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu menyentuh daun telinganya, kemudian kuluman pelan namun intens terasa di permukaan kulit telinganya yang menghangat. Refleks, satu tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram punggung Yoosung – lebih tepatnya, _hoodie_ biru mudanya.

Penasaran, Yoosung menoleh untuk mencari tahu seperti apa ekspresi sang _hacker_ muda itu. Wajahnya memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Ia seperti sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan ekspresi tegangnya akan stimuli yang terasa asing ini.

"K-Kau puas sekarang, Yoosung? Aku minta maaf, oke?"

Tujuan awal Yoosung sebenarnya hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa diusili berulang kali itu rasanya tidak enak, namun ia jadi tak sampai hati melihat betapa lemah kelihatannya Seven saat ini.

Bukan seperti itu caranya mengekspresikan rasa cinta yang baik.

Ia menggenggam tangan Seven yang masih mendekap bantal, lalu memindahkannya ke samping tubuhnya dengan lembut tanpa melepaskan genggamannya.

" _Hyung_? Boleh aku lanjut?"

Terdengar lebih lembut. Seven hanya bisa memandangi pemuda di hadapannya. Badannya masih terasa kaku karena perasaan yang bercampur-campur. Genggaman tangan Yoosung yang sedikit basah terasa lebih kuat, seakan mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dengan perlahan-lahan – sedikit gemetar – Yoosung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Seven, membiarkannya selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskannya. Ia menyadari sesuatu saat ia menjauhkan wajahnya.

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa buka matamu sekarang."

Sang pemuda berambut merah tersentak, lalu membuka matanya yang terpejam erat tadi. Di hadapannya terlihat senyuman manis yang familiar itu.

"Tidak menakutkan, 'kan?"

Yoosung menarik nafas lega saat melihat anggukan kepala rekannya itu.

"Haah~ Kau selalu saja mengerjaiku, tapi untuk hal begini saja kau jadi gugup setengah mati!"

"Aku!–"

Seven menghentikan seruannya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan air muka yang mencerminkan apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkannya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan, lalu duduk di ujung seberang sofa itu. Laki-laki yang tadi ditindihnya menekuk lututnya agar kakinya tidak diduduki.

"Kau masih takut, _Hyung_?"

Seven mencuri pandang ke arah Yoosung, yang menengadah ke atas entah mengamati apa. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang kembali dipeluknya.

"Entahlah…"

Terdengar samar karena bantal itu meredam suaranya yang bergetar, namun si penerima pesan paham akan maksudnya.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau begini terus kau tidak akan dapat kekasih, lho!" Terdengar ceria, ditambah dengan sepatah tawa ringan.

"Buat apa?"

Tawa Yoosung meledak saat merasakan lemparan bantal di lengannya. Akhirnya, ia sukses juga mengusili si raja iseng.

"…Bukannya kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah me-menciumku?"

Tawanya seketika berhenti, namun mulutnya masih terbuka. Terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu terucap dari mulut rekannya.

"T-tanggung jawab seperti apa, _Hyu_ –"

Seketika sekujur tubuh Yoosung menegang saat merasakan telapak tangan Seven yang bertengger di bahu kanannya. Saat ia menoleh, Seven mendaratkan telapak tangannya yang satu lagi, sehingga kedua tangannya memegangi kedua bahunya.

"Ah, iya juga. Kalau masih sebatas ciuman belum bisa dimintai pertanggungjawaban, 'kan? Berarti kita harus melakukannya, 'kan?"

Terlihat sebuah cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah si rambut merah. Samar-samar Yoosung bisa mendengar bunyi sirene tanda bahaya imajiner di dalam pikirannya, yang semakin lama semakin terdengar keras.

CELAKA!

" _H_ - _Hyung_? Kau bercanda, 'kan? Ki-kita tidak akan m-melakukan– Wah! _Hyung_ , kenapa aku ditindih begini?!"

"Shh, tidak apa-apa, kok~ Tidak menakutkan, 'kan~?" Nada bicaranya terdengar menggoda saat ia menirukan gaya bicara Yoosung tadi. Sangat kontras dengan keadaannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Tak berapa lama, terdengar bunyi-bunyi riuh: kombinasi dari bunyi ciuman basah di leher, dagu sampai telinga, ikat pinggang yang dibuka paksa, ritsleting yang ditarik dengan buru-buru dan sebagainya. Ditimpali dengan desahan-desahan yang tak bisa ditahan. Wow, suasananya berkembang dengan cepat!

"Kalau ini seram, _Hyung_! Jangan buka celanaku! Waah! Jangan pegang-pe– Aahn! _Hyung_ , Ampun! Uwaa!"

"Aku sedang menunjukkan betapa seriusnya aku padamu, Yoosungie! Jangan malu-malu begitu, dong!"

"Mmh…! B-Bukan! Bukan begini caranya! _EOMMAAA…_!"

Ternyata, Kim Yoosung masih belum bisa mengalahkan God Seven dalam urusan usil-mengusili. Mungkin lain kali, Yoosungie. _Good luck_ , ya~!


End file.
